Talking Turkey
"Talking Turkey" is the thanksgiving episode of CatDog. In this episode, a turkey named Walt asks CatDog for hiding when Rancid and others seek to eat him. In their house, Dog writes a list things for Thanksgiving. Cat tells him that the list is not the purpose of Thanksgiving is and tells that the purpose is to eat a delicious turkey. Dog wants to visit an orphanage to "bring smiles" to the orphans but Cat wants to get the turkey instead. The doorbell rings and Cat opens the door where he sees Mr. Sunshine. Sunshine, dressed as a turkey delivery person, says that he has no turkey for Cat and Dog because their check for ordering the turkey two weeks prior has bounced. He throws away the check and leaves. As a result Cat becomes very upset that there is no turkey to eat. Cat imagines if the same scenario happens when the Greaser Dogs about to eat their turkey. In the next scene Cliff calls Lube to bring the turkey at the table. When lube lifts the platter lid, turns out that there is a cooked map of the country Turkey instead of the bird. Cliff pushes the "feast" and he angrily tells Lube that he got the wrong "turkey". As a result both Cliff and Lube becomes very angry. When the scene shifts to Cat and Dog, Dog watches the Thanksgiving Parade. The parade is seen with several floats and balloons such as a large balloon of Mean Bob and a turkey-shaped float with Rancid in pilgrim clothes and a living turkey. Rancid announces that he will slaughter the turkey after the parade. Because of this the turkey attempts to escape from getting slaughtered by Rancid. When Rancid notices that the turkey is about to escape, the float accelerates to hasten the turkey's slaughter. The float's head gets hit by a banner which causes it to fall into the turkey's rope latch and breaking it. The high speed of the float causes Rancid to be thrown in front of it while the turkey escapes. The turkey runs away from two police cops where he dashes through the people holding the Mean Bob float, causing it to float away with one balloon holder with it. The turkey hides from Rancid and the police in an alleyway. When a mime enters the alleyway he abducts him and took his clothes. The next scene Dog makes peanut butter and jelly sandwich where he offers it to Cat but Cat furiously refuses it. Winslow appears taunting Cat if he has "burn the turkey." knowing that there is no turkey, Winslow jokes about having no turkey in Thanksgiving and leaves. Cat complains about no turkey for Thanksgiving but he hears the doorbell. When he opens the door, he found the same turkey in the parade in mime clothes. The turkey introduces himself where his name is Walt and gets pulled into CatDog's house. The police searches for Walt around Cat and Dog's house but did find him and leaves. Dog tells him what he does as a mime while Cat plans to cook him. Soon Cat places Walt on a scale and puts salt on him. Walt sneezes and nervously dances and laugh when Dog tells him about the parade. He rips out his mime clothes, admitting Cat and Dog that he is a turkey. He and the brothers move to the kitchen, where Walt tells Cat that he wants to hide from Rancid. Cat places Walt into the oven but he runs away in fear. Dog uncovers a hidden space behind the piano, revealing a pig trapped in there for the Fourth of July barbecue. Dog lets the pig leave from the house. Walt tells Cat and Dog that when he hides, he must flee and travel to a land called Turkey Town. He tells Dog that his mother attempt to travel to Turkey Town but never made it. Cat grinds an axe where is about to kill Walt. Walt screams and tries to tell Cat that he tastes terrible but Cat still tries to attack him. Walt leaves the house and climbing the tree and Cat is still chasing and climbing to reach him on the tree. Cat cuts much of the tree branches but misses Walt. When Walt goes on the end of a branch, Cat moves into it but the branch falls down due to weight. As Cat is about to kill Walt Walt and Dog persuades him not to kill him. Walt tells Cat that his life is full of fear, which causes Cat to remember the Greasers chasing him. Soon Cat goes in tears and does not want to slaughter Walt. As a result they agree that they will be friends. When Mervis and Dunglap appears Dog urges Walt to hide from them. When Mervis and Dunglap asks Cat and Dog to eat in their house, Walt appears wearing a costume of Louis XIV. When they go inside the house Cat tells his friends to eat peanut butter and jelly sandwich. The two are surprised but Cat urges them that it is a trend. As Cat brings silverware, dishware and tablecloth on top of a cardboard box, the Greasers appear along with Eddie the Squirrel. Cat tries to bring order with the party by singing a song. Cliff is annoyed by the song where he wants turkey. When Walt has to do something in ten minutes, Cat and Dog tries to entertain the party but Cliff wants to play football with them The scene shifts with Rancid in a police car searching for Walt. Then the next scene Eddie is seen in the role of a football. Cliff kicks him high where Mervis got him running but he suffers from a pain and falls down. Cliff tells Walt to play with them but he is busy making dinner. Cliff smells Walt and he notices that he smells like a turkey. The police car arrives with Rancid telling the group if they have seen a familiar turkey. Dog tells him that he did not see him. Rancid notices that the character with the Louis XIV costume is the suspect and throws Eddie at him, which removes Walt's costume and exposing himself to Rancid and other characters. Soon all characters except Cat and Dog chase after Walt while Cat and Dog carries him to safety from them on the run. They hide under a bridge but Walt wants himself to get eaten. Cat and Walt keeps hiding from the mob but Cat comes up with an idea. He makes a turkey costume out of the garbage he collects from so he can use it for Walt to escape as well as making a hula costume for Walt. Walt thanks Cat and Dog for saving him and he leaves. Cat and Dog in the turkey costume appears to Rancid and he and the other characters get to the "turkey." Dog runs away from them but rolls down a hill into a tree and bounces to the mob. Cat and Dog opens from their turkey costume, with Cat saying that Thanksgiving has more meaning than just turkey. In a distant land, Walt finds his mother and embraces together. His turns out to be Walter. When the mob arrives at CatDog's house to eat a turkey, they found a cooked turkey and begins eating it but Winslow discovers that the turkey is made out of peanut butter and jelly. When Cat enters the house saying "Happy Thanksgiving" at the mob, they became mad at them and placed Cat and Dog in where a turkey would be placed at. Category:Nickelodeon Category:1999 Releases Category:Released in the 1990s Category:Originally aired on Nickelodeon Category:Nicktoons Category:NickToons Category:Originally aired on Nicktoons Category:Originally aired on NickToons